<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temporary caretakers by IvvyQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482410">Temporary caretakers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen'>IvvyQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Reinterpretation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, temporary adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben will find themselves caring for a young child, with big ears, green skin, eyes full of stars and trydactil hands, even if it's just for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temporary caretakers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/gifts">tmwillson3</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gentle sobs muffled by mountains of metallic debris, rubble and dangling electric cables, depleted of all energy as half the wreckage was buried deep into the sand. Her arms lifted pieces over her head, throwing them back and far away.</p>
<p>‘‘Rey! Be careful!’’ Ben stopped a piece of rubble from hitting him in the face, placing it down carefully. ‘‘I really don’t think there can be someone in there, this whole place’s falling to pieces!’’</p>
<p>‘‘I already told you I heard a cry!’’ sweat running down her forehead and arms, Rey snapped back at him. ‘‘If it wasn’t that, then what could it’ve been? I’m sure I heard crying and I’m not leaving until I figure out where it’s from.’’</p>
<p>His brow furrowed, caressing her shoulder, letting a sigh escape his lips. ‘‘Listen, maybe it’s just an old motor or, I don’t know, some lurker animal, sweetheart I don’t really think there could be any-’’</p>
<p>‘‘He… h-hello…?’’</p>
<p>Their eyes widened at the meekness of the tone, that of a child who had wept to a point their voice was raspy and dry.</p>
<p>‘‘Is someone there? Who is- hick! -it? P-Please…’’</p>
<p>Rey ducked towards the entrance again, Ben following right behind in an act of panic, clutching her shirt tight so she wouldn’t end up with split open from diving in head first. ‘‘Y-Yes! There is, I’m here!’’ she cried out, glancing around until her eyes caught sight of two green ears peeking behind some of the waste. ‘‘My name is Rey, are you hurt?’’</p>
<p>‘‘N-no but it’s so d-dark here, please get me out…’’ the tiny voice broke into sobs again, even softer than before, barely audible and fading daylight was aiding much either.</p>
<p>‘‘Ben, I need to go down a little more,’’ she looked back, pleading at him with her eyes.</p>
<p>His eyes rolled, hesitant as his fingers left her, but his grip was still there. One hand extended forward, he pressed the space around her waist, lowering her and keeping her floating in the air. ‘‘Hurry, this could collapse any minute,’’ he said, his voice tender at the sight of her reassuring smile.</p>
<p>‘‘I will.’’ she said, holding onto a ledge, though still too many metres away from the child. </p>
<p>‘‘Hey, can you see me? I can’t see you well,’’  she scurried closer, dragging her feet, trying to balance her weight as an abyss kept her away, ‘‘listen, it’s going to be alright. I need you to do one thing for me… I need you to get above the bar that’s in front of you, can you do that?’’</p>
<p>‘‘I c-can tr-y,’’ he was choking on his tears, Rey could hear that so clearly; her chest felt squeezed by barbed wire, watching how tiny hands with little claws scratched the surface, climbing up though the small feet waddled for impulse.</p>
<p>Big brown eyes stared back at her, giant ears lowered, twitching as they checked all around, clinking and clanking noises sending shivers down to the child’s core.</p>
<p>‘‘Good! Now, I’m going to lift you up, I need you to stay completely still, alright?’’ She asked and waited for his nod. </p>
<p>She reached out, holding her breath. The floor was cracking underneath him, there was no assurance. She pulled him closer, slowly and carefully, up until he was curled up in her arms. Ben was even quicker and even rougher pulling them back, reacting in the fraction of a second and getting them out of that cramped space, right as pillars came down, crushing and taking everything down with them to the bottom of the spaceship’s wreckage.</p>
<p>His sobs were muffled by Rey’s robes, trembling and clutching tight, tiny claws digging into her skin but, her factions softened and she held him closer, shushing her and rocking back and forth. </p>
<p>‘‘It’s okay, you’re alright,’’ she whispered and pet the little one’s head, glancing back at Ben, sighing into the crook of his neck, ‘‘we’re okay.’’</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>‘‘So you two can feel that flow as well?’’</p>
<p>Their chuckle broke through the silence previous to his question. Ben handed some roasted frogs to the kid, picking up a rock from the red grounds. ‘‘That flow is called the Force, and we just do not feel it, we work with it-’’</p>
<p>‘‘And live within it!’’ Rey added, picking him up to sit him on her lap, fixing up the worn-down fabrics he was dressed in. ‘‘You mentioned you fell there and tried to use it to get out, do you think you could try using it again?’’</p>
<p>‘‘I never done it unless something bad was happening…’’</p>
<p>‘‘It’s alright, just try and do what I do,’’ at his words, Ben showed his open palm, lifting the pebble from it and up into the air, to his eye level. It twirled fast, then slow, a simple trick that proved alot.</p>
<p>Though the pebble was bigger in his hand, heavier as expected as well, the kid closed his eyes and focused everything on that minuscule piece. It floated just fine, excitement growing in his starlit face, before the pebble flew off into the sky, catapulted into the sky by all the strengths of his emotions.</p>
<p>‘‘Well that was certainly impressive.’’ Ben scratched his beard, watching the pebble hit the ground a few feet away from them.</p>
<p>‘‘Yeah that, that really was,’’ the kid watched their raised eyebrows with concern, curling up and trying to hide his face in his cloak.</p>
<p>‘‘I knew I’d mess up, I’m sorry…’’</p>
<p>Right as he finished speaking, Rey’s gentle hand reached down and hugged him closer, patting his head and giving him a big smile. ‘‘Don’t feel bad, this is a good sign! You are strong with the Force and, as such, you could have training in it.’’</p>
<p>He glanced up to listen, resting his head against her chest. The weight of the day was taking his toll on him, and Ben, who paid close attention to the one in Rey’s arms, noticed right away, a smile forming on his face.</p>
<p>‘‘Rey?’’</p>
<p>‘‘However we must first find you a home and discuss this with your guardians, as it is necessary that they-’’</p>
<p>‘‘Rey.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Understand how our academy works as it is very different from- Hmph!’’ the weight of Ben’s hand on her mouth turned her quiet and confused, he, who simply shook his head and chuckled, pointed down for her to see the little one wrapped up in her arms, eyes heavy as he nudged into her chest.</p>
<p>‘‘I think he’s falling asleep, and rather quick as well,’’ he mused and caressed his cheek, bringing forth their stuff and taking out a blanket to cover him with.</p>
<p>‘‘O-oh, well then I suppose it’s better if we take him in,’’ she handed him over and watched Ben wrap him ever so tenderly, entering the ship only to come back out five minutes later, without the kid in his arms, having made sure he was safe and sound.</p>
<p>‘‘Passed out like a log.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Really?’’</p>
<p>‘‘Haha, yeah! Wish I could fall asleep that quick,’’ his arms wrapped around her torso from behind, face hidden in her brunette locks and the back of her head.</p>
<p>‘‘The little one is really strong with the force, it’d be good for him to be trained,’’ her hand reached back on instinct, ruffling his hair, leaning back to plant pecks on his cheek.</p>
<p>‘‘We would still have to set up the academy first, good thing that land on Naboo is nearly done and cleaned up. However we do have to discuss this with his parents, or guardians or whatever he may have.’’</p>
<p>‘‘A part of me thinks they’re not on this planet, or maybe…’’</p>
<p>‘‘Don’t say that! We don’t know yet...’’ a knot on her stomach grew, but his hold and his warmth eased her into calm again, ‘‘I can only hope we find somewhere, someone, that will care for him…’’</p>
<p>‘‘I’m sure we will,’’ standing up, Ben took her hand into his, packing up their things to head inside the Falcon and away from the open wild, ‘‘there’s got to be.’’</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Weeks gone by, many stops along their way, multiple deviations and many more calls with Finn and Poe, whose guidance had taken them even further than planned or prepared for.</p>
<p>They couldn’t find what he was, who he was, no tracks, no clues, nothing at all. Like he’d been born from the dust, with no witnesses, his only belonging a medallion with a mythosaur’s skull engraved into fine metal, the only trace of a life before their encounter.</p>
<p>However, rare as the encounter was, they found a planet with lifesigns almost exactly like his. The choice was obvious, but the talk with the kid had not been any less painful for them. They thanked he was little and sweet and willing, as if he’d heard this before.</p>
<p>‘‘And you see that constellation above us?’’</p>
<p>He traced where Ben’s finger was pointing. His eyes squinted, seconds passed until he could finally form the figure in his head, nodding and jumping on his lap.</p>
<p>‘‘Heh, that’s how we know we’re close to, well, not your home planet, but a place where they can take care of you.’’</p>
<p>‘‘How long until we get there?’’</p>
<p>‘‘A few days still, but they’ll pass by quick, you’ll see. There you will be looked and cared for properly, at least until you’re old enough.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Enough for what?’’ his brow raised, he asked, taking a snack from the bowl they were sharing.</p>
<p>‘‘Well, enough to take care of yourself but it’ll be a very long time until that happens,’’ his soft laughter echoed through the halls, ‘‘you’ll meet others like you, though with how much you seemed to travel, I’m sure you must have by now.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Not really, no.’’</p>
<p>Ben’s chuckle quieted into silence, letting out a sigh. ‘‘Well, you won’t be alone anymore, that I can promise you.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Were you ever alone?’’</p>
<p>The question wasn’t much like an old thorn that remained, but rather like caressing over the scar it left, feeling the ghost of the pain once more. ‘‘I thought I was, once, but then I found Rey and, we had some… issues, at first. But it didn’t take us too long to realize how naturally drawn we were to each other, that us meeting was meant to be.’’</p>
<p>‘‘And… what happened after?’’</p>
<p>‘‘I…’’</p>
<p>‘‘He fell in love with me, and I did with him.’’</p>
<p>Ben’s cheeks flushed red, Rey’s cheeky smirk greeting him first, then a gentle peck on his lips, stealing the bowl away. ‘‘Don’t let him fool you, kid, he turned out a big softie once he warmed up to me. The most powerful and most tender jedi I ever met.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Now then, I could say the very same about you, sweetheart.’’</p>
<p>A flash of a memory crossed the little one’s mind, as Ben and Rey pressed their foreheads together. A gentle caress against Din’s helmet, a woman with dark hair and motherly eyes, the likes brimmed with longing for the sunset to light their faces again, or rather hers only, truthfully. </p>
<p>Something that never came again, or at least, he didn’t remember so.</p>
<p>It was slow and fast, a moment that he could stretch over time but once it ended, it was never the same. Something he hadn’t had the chance to live through, a love like that, but he’d given him so much in return, raised him in his short lifespan, relatively so.</p>
<p>‘‘H-Hey kid, what’s wrong? Are you alright?’’</p>
<p>He tilted his head and reached up, patting his cheeks only to feel a slight dampness. Just a couple of tears, that he wiped away quick. ‘‘You two reminded me of someone…’’</p>
<p>‘‘Someone you miss…?’’ Rey’s voice was just as sweet as melodies of his first days. He answered with a slight nod, reaching towards her, being handed over so Rey could hold him up.</p>
<p>He traced her face, the corner of her cheeks, near the sockets of her eyes. She was like that same sunset, a gentle warmth to become a fleeting memory. An instinct overcame, pressing his tiny forehead against his, eyes shut tight. </p>
<p>He glanced back at Ben, curling in his arms the same way when handed back, just like Din, moonlight and soothing cold, the same that eases you into slumber, but with the promise of a tomorrow right behind his light. Much like he’d done with Rey, he proceeded to do the same to Ben, forehead against forehead, just like he remembered, just like he’d never forgotten.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Dust settled in their gentle landing, Ben piloting and Rey co-piloting the descent, his breathing steady and hers shaken and hitched. The only comfort she could focus was the child in her arms and the hold of Ben’s hand.</p>
<p>‘‘Well little one, here we are…’’</p>
<p>Before the ship, a crowd gathered, many more than he ever counted before. All like him, similar, but not exact. Different eyes, different heights, different faces and different frowns towards the spaceship.</p>
<p>‘‘Did they know we were coming?’’</p>
<p>‘‘Yes, they’re ready to take you in… are you ready?’’<br/>Though he’d lived plenty, he was still but a child, clutching onto Rey’s chest for comfort and looking up at Ben for a sense of safety.</p>
<p>Cheeks puffed out, he turned to them and nodded, however, putting on his bravest face, that just so happened to be his cutest as well, much to Rey and Ben’s delight.</p>
<p>The first ones to greet them, once they stepped out of the Falcon, a council of elders that welcomed the masters first. </p>
<p>Their speech was odd, odder than the little one had ever heard. The words sounded mixed up, in places of the sentence they shouldn’t be, but they were cordial with Ben, shaking his hand and referring to him as ‘Master Ben’, as far as the little one could hear.</p>
<p>Rey approached after, with the kid in her hands, lowering him to the ground. </p>
<p>‘‘Hmm, much younger than we imagined, you are. This is the youngling you spoke of, yes Master Rey?’’  </p>
<p>‘‘Yes, elder. We found him two weeks ago, stranded and alone,’’ her hand came to rest on the kid’s shoulder, kneeling and holding him almost protectively, ‘‘you know well that we-’’</p>
<p>‘‘Yes yes, lifespans differ, that we understand.’’</p>
<p>‘‘So will you… take him in?’’</p>
<p>Her eyes pleaded, and the elders murmured. Amongst themselves, for the most part, before glancing back at their villagers, their people. He fiddled with his fingers, seeking reassurance, stepping away and looking up at Rey.</p>
<p>‘‘Taken in, he shall be, but strong with the force, you know he is.’’</p>
<p>‘‘We already do, but he deserves a normal childhood and…’’ Ben kneeled in front, smiling down at him, mouthing ‘it’s okay’ before he spoke again, ‘‘when he is ready, in a couple of years, we will come back and see if he’s ready to join us.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Of that, I have no doubt. A matriarch we will choose, while you say goodbye.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Goodbye?’’</p>
<p>‘‘Yes, little one. We have to say goodbye,’’ her voice threatened to break, and tears tried to spill from Ben’s brown eyes, both kneeling in front of him.</p>
<p>‘‘Promise to be good and kind, okay?’’ He was first to speak, his hug was gentle, a heavy sigh to shake off the tears. </p>
<p>‘‘I-I promise,’’ he tried his best to hug him back, though his arms were too small to even try and wrap around Ben’s wide frame.</p>
<p>‘‘Take good care of yourself, lil’ one. This goodbye won’t be forever, okay?’’ Rey laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, hugging him even tighter, her eyes actually teary, wondering to herself how she’d come to care so much in such little time.</p>
<p>Once said and done, they nudged him away, waving their goodbye from inside the Falcon, up until the very moment they had to leave, it wasn’t their place to be.</p>
<p>An awful quietness overtook, wiping a tear or two in the silence of the ship.</p>
<p>‘‘That kid really was something, huh?’’ she asked, a deep breath as she fanned her eyes. ''I'm really going to miss him, what a bundle of joy.''</p>
<p>‘‘It’s hard to not just, love him. But, I’m sure he’ll be fine, Rey, he’s in good hands and with his people now.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Yes, I suppose you're right but there is another reason...'' tremors ran across her fingers, clutching to her own wrist, ''his presence had me… thinking, about something.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Thinking? Of what?’’</p>
<p>‘‘I was a little afraid of telling you a-at first but, um…’’ fair cheeks tainted rose, she took his hand and slowly, carefully, lead it to her lower stomach. His head tilted, then one, two, three seconds passed.</p>
<p>‘‘A-Are you…?’’ </p>
<p>‘‘I’m pretty s-sure I am? So um, congrats? Because you’re going to be a dad?’’ </p>
<p>‘‘I’m… I’m gonna be a dad?’’</p>
<p>‘‘Y-yes? Well, yes!’’ she kissed him and held his face close, a silly smile spreading across it and tears spilling out. ‘‘We’re going to be parents!’’</p>
<p>Ben couldn’t help the downpour of tears and kisses all over her face, spinning her around in the air, into the tightest, most overjoyed hug she’d ever felt, but not before making sure the Falcon was on autopilot, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for tmwillson3! For the Wholesome Reylo Content's fic exchange! Based on the prompt: ''Reylo with Baby Yoda''<br/>I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! &lt;3</p>
<p>
  <b>I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters here mentioned, this is a work of fiction for fun.</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>